Hetalia High
by ChibiXII
Summary: I can't help but think, what a fantastic idea this bloody was. AlfredXArthur High school Life.
1. Welcome to Hetalia High

**Finally I can fully unleash my dark sarcastic humour, it feels good.**

**Reviews are life force, share the love. Not so much the hate though, if you have it, you can keep it chaps.**

**I've gone a little Hetalia mad at the moment but it's not like I'm the only one. Yes I'm talking to you ^^**

**Warnings: Where to begin? It's sarcastic and probably offensive, those with weak dispositions to such things should leave. Plenty of stories with bunnies and rainbows in I'm sure.**

**Disclaimer: Dose anyone on here own anything? Cause I sure as hell don't.**

**Hetalia's not mine, le tragic!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draw a circle that's the Earth<strong>_

_**Draw a circle that's the Earth**_

_**Draw a circle that's the Earth**_

_**I'm England.**_

* * *

><p>I've found that everybody experiences the same fundamental problem in life.<p>

We all think that we are important, somehow unique and interesting, unlike any other person.

What a load of crap that is.

Every single one of us falls into the endless pitfalls of life, face first, over and over.

Dignity and common sense has got nothing to do with it people, trust me.

Lets face it, were all human and all crap.

Hip hip hooray.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Arthur Kirkland.

And there are a few thing you should know about me.

1. I am British, deal with it.

2. I am not a secret agent and if you have that belief you are mostly likely American.

3. My cooking is superb, other people have no taste.

4. I like my personal space, any who invade it shall suffer dark magic.

5. I'm a fool, who has fallen in love with an idiot.

I roll out of my tangled sheets with a sound thump, misjudging the distance of the floor as usual. Mostly cause it's a bunk bed but whatever.

I'm in love and it fucking sucks.

Yes that's right, talk about top historical disasters. As to how it happened I have no clue. And of all the people to make such an error on, it has to be someone like him. I'll be honest my faith in God is faltering. If it wasn't for Queen and country I'd be completely fucked, faith wise.

The person I love.

My classmate, room mate and self proclaimed best friend. Alfred F Jones, American idiot to the extreme.

The perfect stereotype available.

He is nothing but annoying, constantly hyper and self absorbed. Most of his rants end with his national bloody flag in my face. A person with so few redeeming features from a logical perspective it's insane. I should hate him.

I definitely should.

With his stupid grin and sparkly eyes. That loud completely alluring voice, the way he smiles so genuinely. And that silly way he views the world with an excited eagerness and energy. His endless popularity and so called coolness. That single way he calls my name and tilts his glasses to fire up the oceanic blue of his eyes against mine.

Everything about him just pisses me off completely.

Stepping out of the shower I towel dry myself quickly, before securing it around my waste. There's no real need, he's not here but I do it regardless.

Carefully I side step the war zone known as our dorm room floor, God only knows what lies beneath the wreckage. Coluda sworn last night I saw it literally move. It could have been the crumpets I ate, I'm still not sure.

He is without a doubt everything I hate. But even more so everything I can't help but long for. Truly, I wish I was an idiot, my life would be simpler.

Pulling on the last of my uniform I frown at myself in the mirror, I never quite feel right in others choice of clothing.

I am supposedly lucky enough to attend the infamous Hetalia High School. The most prestigious school in the world. The finest facilities available in a unique and diverse setting. Education covering global history (that's a laugh), sports (just awful) arts (finger painting) and literature (books, lots of books).

Where the great young minds from different countries can mix and create a strong foundation for the future.

All all sounds so wonderful, doesn't it?

What a brilliant lie that turned out to be.

More like the perfect opportunity to discover that the entire world is filled with witless, moronic bastards with more power than sense. And that indeed all of them would screw you and your country over in a heartbeat if ever given the chance.

How very comforting that thought is. I wouldn't be surprised if world war three breaks out before we graduate. Given my classmates, I'm not exactly against it.

I scuff my feet as I walk the same path I do everyday. Quite happily ignoring the bright morning sun to stop pre mature blindness. Quite frankly it's too early in the morning to do anything. That includes skipping, grinning and all forms of singing.

Finally I draw a long tired breath as I drag my eyes upwards. The tall slightly ridiculous historical gates of Hetalia high looming above me. Grimacing at the entrance I can't help but think.

What a fantastic idea this bloody was.


	2. Italians know best?

**What can I say? When I'm on a roll I'm on a roll. Lets face it, we all have our sarcastic moments!**

**That wonderful moment when someone's face is epic, when you realise you actually said that hilariously insulting thought out loud XD**

**To whomever reads this, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always much appreciated *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, do you want me to cry or what?**

**Lets open with my most recent thought!**

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook, where you find out your friends are truly stupid <strong>

* * *

><p>"What's this, like the 50th time it's happened now?"<p>

"52nd" I correct him, why I bother I really can't fathom.

His long arm drapes heavily across my shoulder as he pulls me close. Ignoring that little oh so important thing called personal space.

"Dose that _not_ tell you something?"

"That Russia's a total bastard," I quip smartly.

I hear him tut, the sound vibrating through his chest. I know what coming, some half asses lecture about picking fights. He can talk, only reason no one picks on him is cause he's America. God knows there's plenty of reasons to avoid making enemies with him. Forget his country, Alfred can bloody lift cars, no one sane would challenge him.

Besides I'm sure no one really cares about his countries power, wealth and nuclear abilities. It's not scary at all.

As I look up darkly his sky blue eyes sparkle, now if only he knew that he'd be just a littler more humble.

I scowl, shooting him the most terrifying look I can muster. One that quite obviously indicates DO NOT SAY THE NEXT WORDS OUTTA YOUR MOUTH.

"Your just so small..."

He just had to didn't he?

"I AM NOT! Your just freakishly tall!" I see him shoot me a sarcastic look. "So is everyone else. Anyway it's my business _not_ yours."

Shrugging him off me I quickly pick up my pace. "And don't tell me what to do, I'm bloody older than you."

Others call him from far away. He gives me a lingering sort of glance as I nod, shooing him forward. I don't need him to stay, I'll make my own way later. As he disappears from sight I smile sourly.

Git.

So that Russian bastard shoves and locks me in lockers, rooms and any other place it's possible to trap someone. What's it got to do with Alfred? Just cause he occasionally lets me out now and then...

Okay I guess that's nice but I still don't wanna listen to him. Besides I'd get out by myself, eventually. Despite popular belief I don't mean to come into conflict with everyone. Occasionally I take some time to wonder exactly how I end up in such ridiculous situations. The answer is simple, my brain doesn't keep up with my mouth, tragic really.

"Ne ne England."

"It's Arthur actually..." I've being trying to get on a more informal basis with people, it's proving difficult. Especially after that German bastard snubbed me in front of everyone. I was trying to be nice, with recommended flowers as a peace offering an all. He just had to go at take it the wrong way.

Shaking my head I free my thoughts, focusing on the bouncing brunette.

If he says the word pasta to me I might just choke him.

Italy Veneziano, proper title Feliciano Vargas. Another idiot occupying this school. I'm starting to wonder if any non idiots applied here at all. Glancing skeptically around at other faces I'm thinking that's a fairly certain no.

I feel like a Scotsman in England, surrounded.

"I know you liiiiiiiiiike someone veveve." His sing song voice pierces to my very core, he's always so happy. Why the bloody hell is that? Who is happy 24/7? I'll tell you, Italians and Americans.

Why, because their idiots of course. The rest of use simply linger with our bitter sarcasm and see things for what they really are. Total incomprehensible bollocks.

"I don't _like_ anyone." I reply shortly, shooting him a drop it kinda look. He lingers back a moment, probably wondering if a hug is in order. It's not.

"Yes you do!" skipping in close he whispers, "you like America."

Okay, that's got my full attention.

"T-That's completely ridiculous!" That was convincing right? Wasn't it? Crap!

How the fuck dose he know? I hide it so well don't I? Of all the people to crack it...it's him?

I've decided, idiots are dangerous. He waves my denial off, careful not to actually touch me. Perhaps he's smarter than I thought.

"I can help you!" Scratch that.

What a laugh, I've seen his so called help. It normally ends badly for the other person. While he skips off ranting about pasta.

"I don't bloody want it." I hiss lowly, picking up my pace I pray he'll leave. Can't he sense the bloody moment just this once?

"Ask him for a kiss!"

I stop dead, people are staring, fuck.

Spinning on my heel I grab him before dragging him into the nearest vacant classroom.

"Don't announce stupid things!"

God knows rumours don't need any help getting started around here.

His eyes are wide, which is a change, don't think I've ever seen them opened properly before. As I note my fingers twisting his shirt collar I release him, I need to calm down.

"Sorry," taking a step back I look away, it pisses me off how similar in height we are. Is there no one in this bloody place whom I am taller than?

His usual goofy smile spreads across him face as he leans forward. "Ask for a kiss."

Turning red, I shake my head so fast it's dizzying. "Defiantly not, what worked for you won't work for me!"

I, like so many others had witnessed that special albeit shocking moment of their first kiss. In class, things were the usual. But suddenly without any shyness or awareness of others Italy asked for a kiss. You could have heard a pin drop, I almost pitied Germany. He was obviously sporting the becoming look of shock horror. Of course that soon became my expression as he complied ignoring the rest of us completely.

I couldn't bear the shame of such a request. It's completely undignified.

Besides the German has a soft spot for him, that much was obvious from day one. Alfred doesn't have a soft spot and defiantly not for me. He laughs, smiles and has his arm around everyone. That's just the kind of guy he is, the total opposite of me.

People like him.

I can only watch from the sidelines, I'm not like the rest of them.

And I'm not like him at all.

I'm not social, I find most people completely stupid and irritating. I'm unlike anyone else. And I mean that in the most unflattering way. Somehow I always end up telling people to go fuck themselves, it just comes naturally.

"Ne England don't be sad, need some pasta?" Yes, because that solves everything.

Rolling my eyes I stroll towards the door, my hand lingers on the polished frame for a moment. Catching his figure in my side vision I lower my head.

"Hey Italy...don't tell anyone about this." My pride whimpers in my subcontience as I add a little "please."

My silent prayer is answered as he giggles, much like a little girl. Placing his finger to his lips, he chimes merrily "It's our little secret!"

Oh goody.

Nodding mutely I return to the hallway, everybody here is bloody weird. Normally I'd fret about him keeping a secret, he may be an idiot but he's an honest idiot. He won't tell anyone.

If the information ever leaked out I'd be in a world of shit. Even more so if my arch enemies were to find out. I dread the consequences.

By arch enemies I of course mean most of the student body. But I guess a few in particular win top wanker trophies.

Russia, Prussia, Spain and France.

Or to put it properly, Ivan Braginski, Gilbert Weillschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis fucking Bonnefoy. I added the fucking part, his parents weren't that cruel, personally I think they didn't have the foresight.

What a bloody shame.

I honestly can't stand any of them. All vulgar and stupid in their own rights. I especially hate Francis, the others try to beat the shit outta me. He try's to fucking rape me and all in the name of good French fun.

I'd never give that shallow git the time of day.

Speaking of which I'm going to be late for class. Dashing down the corridor a loud bell rings, indicating class changes. Of course students begin to flood out of the surrounding rooms trying to get by without quite literally rubbing others up the wrong way.

Suddenly a heavy weight falls onto my back, not expecting it I stumble forward. The weight moves with me. As I struggle to stay standing I try to get at look at whoever this genius is.

"I'm totally wiped out, carry me!"

"Get off Alfred, I will not bloody carry you!" I try shrugging him off but his grip tightens, his warm body flush against mine. "Your going to kill me you stupid wanker!"

Laughing like a crazy person he slips off of my back, side stepping to my right. Before I can give him a bloody good talking to he grasps my hand tightly. I can't help but gasp, staring wide eyed at our interlocked hands.

He looks at my head on, grinning wildly.

Shit I'm turning red.

"Were going to be late!" Before I can learn how to speak once more he stars running, pulling me sharply along with him. People part the way and giggle as we pass by. As I look straight ahead I can see his stupid grin bouncing up and down, literally radiating happiness.

I'll...kill him later.

Forgetting the blur of people and things I feel my lips curve upwards. I can't help but smile, as stupid as it is. Feels like were flying, almost.

As we burst through the classroom door everyone looks up. Amused smirks on practically all their faces. Turning redder I look down noting that we are still holding hands, both with flushed faces and panting heavily.

...This is going to be a long day.


	3. It's called Dare!

**I'm back, this has been sitting pretty much ready for ages. I'm back at college so I have less time to update. But plenty of inspirational material to use!**

**Please excuse any silly mistakes, if I don't post now it'll be another week or so before I get round to it. **

**Song:Tongue Tied  
>Artist: Faber Drive <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I need a little more luck than a little bit<strong>  
><strong>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<strong>  
><strong>And every time that I try I get tongue tied<strong>  
><strong>I need a little good luck to get me by<strong>

* * *

><p>I immediately yank my hand away from his as if burned, shoving past him I subtly stomp my way to my seat. Giving off the I will murder you look to any who dare voice something inappropriate to me. Sinking heavily into my uncomfortable chair I yank open my textbook, finding it's contents suddenly more interesting than ever before.<p>

To my joy the teacher walks in, immediately silencing everyone. Not because he's an intimidating fellow, no. It's purely because he smoothers any chatter boxes with unwanted over the top attention. Cuddling and cooing over them ridiculously. It's weird yes but it is an effective method for obtaining control.

Why he has to dress up for every class is beyond me. I mean it made some sense when we were covering ancient Rome but now it's just plain bizarre. He's also Italy's grandfather...he doesn't look it seriously.

Course as soon as he opens his mouth stupidity spills out, so I can see the family resemblance. It's amazing how two little words can interest everyone at the exact same moment.

"Field Trip!"

...

Every class passes without incident, the seemingly nameless teachers prattling on about thing hardly relevant to our studies at all. Everyone's still hyped about the field trip next week, I'm somewhat unsure. Could prove worth while...or it could prove to be a giant waste of time. It's pretty obvious most students are thinking of drinking themselves stupid anyway.

Last year I'm fairly sure I was one of two who was not suffering from a hangover. And that's not just students, fancy a teacher being the worst off. Pitiful.

The bell rings and everyone rushes about, gathering their precious items before fighting to get through the narrow doorway.

It's brilliant, no idiots...it's wonderful yet unsettling. Each of my tormentors have magically vanished. Dare I say I might even be experiencing what most call luck. And I didn't eve cast a spell, hex or curse today!

Humming happily I let my shoes clack a little louder on the polished hallway floor. I'm gonna change clothes then maybe read that book I borrowed a while back. And make some tea, lemon tea. It'll be heaven.

Any thoughts of peace die suddenly as I opened the door to my room.

Mystery solved. Their all here. The very people who I wished to see least of all are now for some unfathomable reason smiling stupidly up at me.

Finding Alfred I made no effort to hide the poison in my voice. "Why the bloody hell are _they_ all here?"

"Were going to play a game Britain, it sounds fun no?"

Lolling my head to the side I frown at the large Russian, wanting nothing more than to dig out my crucifix and wave it at him madly.

The guy is so completely creepy.

Decidedly not paying attention in my 'watch Ivan like a hawk state' I jerk embarrassingly as hands suddenly tug at my trousers. "Ve, ve play with us it'll be fun! I saved you a spot!"

Letting my acute common sense abandon me I slowly comply, sitting reluctantly next to the pasta king. Resigning myself to getting it over with I quip, "so what's the game then?"

"It's called DARE!"

"Forget it," getting up I quickly make my through the circle. Only to have a certain idiot launch themselves like a viper around my legs. "Alfred, you know I dislike stupid games, just come get me when it's done. I'm going to the library."

"Nononono, I want you to play!" I know I'm going red as he continues to act like a spoiled child. "I see no benefit to suffering for other people's amusement."

Eyes of the shapely blue suddenly fix upwards. "Don't be so boring Arthur!"

"I am not!" I'm just not everyone's idea of exciting that's all...

"Here I thought you were no coward mon petit lapin"

Fucking Francis, I looked that phrase up once. I DO NOT RESEMBLE A FUCKING BUNNY IN ANY WAY!

I know it's a trap but my pride easily overpowers logic. Always dose, never bloody fails. "Fine! Whatever I'll play!"

Sitting down again heavily I scowl at everyone, especially Francis. One day, one bloody glorious day I'm gonna make that bastard pay.

"There should be some rules..." Japan murmurs quietly, glancing around unsure of himself. At least he's offering some sense and sanity. A rare thing around here.

Nodding in agreement the stoic German decides that we need his amazing leadership. "I agree, the dares have to be within reason. All dares must be within school premisses. No breaking of school rules, and nothing off the harmful nature. Understood?"

Russia and Prussia seem highly disappointed at the news, I mean why else would they join this game? None the less they accept their paper slips and pens. Everyone now scribbling frivolously, whatever sick thrill they wish to create down in writing.

Only now I notice, I'm on bad terms with most of the people in the circle. Which means I'll be in top running to bear the brunt of it. This is seeming like a very bad idea more and more. Francis hums gleefully perving over everyone before winking at me as he writes something on his slip of frail white paper.

"Don't you dare put something like England has to strip or grant sexual favours."

Snickering floods through everyone as I continue to glare heatedly at the Frenchman. "Aren't you confident? Are you also physic as well as a sorcerer?"

As I lunge at him Alfred pulls me back awkwardly, he's bloody strong I'll give him that much.

"Lets begin!" he shoves me out of his way before scribbling madly on his piece of paper. Perhaps he only now could decide a dare. Looking up sceptically every now and then, I wouldn't have to be a spy to find out what he's writing, honestly.

The papers mix in the bowl before Alfred snatches it practically screaming. "I'll go first!" No one dares challenge him.

"Okay the dare is too...drink a full cup of tea." He glares at me, "this was you, you know I hate that crap!"

I smile at my good fortune, "that was the point."

Germany receives the bowl, reading in rather a defeated tone, "suck out the helium from a balloon and sing the school's hetalia anthem."

No idea where the said balloon came from but it appeared all the same. Now I'm not one to laugh moronically but I doubt I've seen or heard anything funnier. Well done Alfred.

As everyone was forced to embarrass themselves I feel my doom drawing nearer, in the form of a small inconspicuous bowl. "England's turn!" shoving the bowl into my Italy claps his hands together eagerly.  
>Judging by the unpleasant looks now plastered amongst the group I am wished something evil.<p>

Sighing I dig around blindly before pulling a note out. "Get raped by the person opposite you..." Looking up I see Ludwig go ridiculously red. I only roll my eyes to whom I suspect "Francis!"

He swoons "I am flattered mon amie but I am not opposite you!"

"I-It's a rule break, pick another!" Germany pulls the paper from my hand clumsily before tearing it into little pieces, his face still very red. Poor guy, probably would have died had I been Italy.

"Lick the person next to you...that's just disgusting! Who wrote this?"

"It's fun, do it!" Spain laughs, his manner so bright and playful. To bad I'll have to kill him. Who chooses to lick people any? No bloody wonder we sunk their armada. Perhaps it really all started over a licking incident.

I look to Alfred then Feliciano, "w-which one?"

He shrugs "either."

I mutter an apology as I quickly lick Italy. After the contact I pull away before burring my head in my hands. He just laughs, the mindless are happier people.

I hear a huff and peek through my eyes at Alfred, that look is he possibly...jealous? Wishful thinking maybe.

Purposely ignoring me Al snatches the bowl. "My turn again! Lets see...kiss the person in the circle you like most on the lips."

I doubt there's anyone who hasn't gone slightly red, "well that's a stupid one" I breath lowly.

"Because it's so obvious!" Prussia claps his hands before catching Alfred's attention. "Do it!"

I look at anything but him, if he picks me...Oh God. But what if he doesn't? I uh mean he shouldn't! Total bastards all off them.

"O-okay, uh...um well Arthur's my best friend so..."

Oh hell no! Nononononononono.  
>I think I'm going to die.<p>

"...I like him the most."

Dear God, end my suffering, kill me now, right now.

I hear him move closer, instinctively I look up, my eyes locking with his. He's only inches away...and I just can't avert my gaze despite my screaming mind.

"Oh get on with it!" kicking Alfred in the ass Francis laughs manically. Such actions suddenly forcing warm lips upon mine. In fact his whole body falls onto me sending us both backwards, with him on top. Our lips still locked.

His senses finally regaining he breaks the kiss staring down at me in shock, like I fucking did it.

Twat.

"Pft, the rape one was earlier Alfred!"

As everyone laughs I feel the last pieces of my dignity die. I can't stand him on me, I'm either going to cry or be sick, probably both.

"G-Get off already, you're heavy!"

"S-Sorry!" pulling up he scoots away, not daring to look me in the eyes as I sit up awkwardly. Fixing my clothes and hair I opt to ignore the idiots around me. I want to just run away but then they would know the truth. Matters would become worse and I would look ridiculous, all I can do is bare with it.

I gasp as warmth floods over my hand, my eyes snapping to met ones of endearing chocolate brown. "Ve~ it's okay," Feliciano whispers as the others loudly joke and laugh. I offer him a sour smile, I can't do much better. I just want this to end.

In my mental wasteland a hated voice drifts into my troubled thoughts, "thirty minutes in a dark closet with Brit boy...how fun da?"

Ohhh fuck no, looking up my jaw drops. When it rains, it pours. My finger shoots out accusingly. "When the fuck did you start playing games anyway, you weren't even invited!"

"I was." He assures.

"Not by me," I hiss seethingly. I need this like a hole in the head. The Russian git just shoots me that eerie fucking smile like a devil child.

"Who even wrote that?" Alfred voiced, probably what everyone was already thinking.

"Alas I was hoping I would get my own challenge back on me, life is harsh!"

"Francis..." if looks could kill the frog would be dead, very, very dead.

Standing up Ivan gives me a condescending look, "you coming da?"

Like I'd back out, lose my pride to that scarf wearing git. Standing up sharply I storm off, my irritation apparent. Francis gestures us into the next room, opening a supply closest. Ivan goes into the cramped space first. Probably feels at home, in the bloody shadows.

Moving forward I feel a warm breath upon my neck, Francis suddenly leaning over my back. "Le tragic, this was the place I was going to deflower you my little rose!"

Elbowing him directly in the gut I frown as hie slides to the floor in what can only be described as agony.  
>"You have many, MANY fucking issues Francis." He just grunts on the floor, exactly like the git he is. Turning I twitch as I feel another touch...Alfred?<p>

It's only a soft whisper but I hear it none the less. "If you get into _any_ kind of trouble...if he dose anything..call for me. I'll defiantly come."

I offer him a kind smile, he just looks highly tense. A look that never suits him. Going through the door I catch his amazing eyes once more as I yank the door closed.

"Start timing, right sodding now!"

Well...it could have been worse. I mean if it had been Francis I'm fairly sure I would already be having severe personal space problems. At least I know Ivan hates me, not really sure why. Can't think of any specific reasons...

He defiantly hates Alfred more though, that's more of a country hate thing though. Well whatever he's pressed against the other side, I cant see him but there's not exactly many other places he could be. Unless of course he disappeared into thin air like poison. Or maybe he's on the ceiling like the fucking vampire I suspect him to be.

Okay...I'm un nerving myself now. Just a little.

"Is there a light switch in here?"

"Yes, but Britain the light was to remain off da?"

Scoffing I reach around blindly above me. "Being in here is enough, they got a problem they can come and make me turn it off."

Got it, a dim light barley flickers on. And he...he looks even more fucking terrifying in the light. My subconscious screams _'turn it off!'_ but it's too late for that now. Is that even possible? Too be more scary in the light? We make eye contact briefly, my green eyes probably appearing boring compared to his violet ones.

"This is nice da?"

"No, it really isn't" Who in their right mind would consider this nice? Locked in a small, airless space with someone you absolutely loath with a deep routed passion.

"Though at least your stuck in here with me, unlikely all the other times bastard."

He smiles again, it not quite reaching his eyes. Funny...his smile never dose. It's never genuine, always forced and calculated. Kind of like a serial killer...

"Arthur! times up, get out!"

The door thumps a few times.

Alfred? Time can't be up.

Before I can say anything the door is swung open, with force more than necessary. I stay quiet as he glares at Ivan, no mistaking the hate between them. Looking to me his hand shoots out, grabbing and pulling me out the closet painfully.

Ripping out off his grasp I hiss "yes my arm is attached to the rest off my body! What is wrong with you?"

He just frowns, glaring backwards as the Russian steps out. "The dares not over." I stare stupidly as he grabs my shoulder, crushing it slightly. "We will finish."

The friction between the two is indescribable. Eyeing each other up like two wild animals, just waiting for an opening to rip out each others throats. Yes I watch way to many animal documentaries...

But it is the same thing and I'm right in the middle, wonderful.

"Al it's fine, really it is. I just want to be done with it okay?" It's just a stupid game, honestly. Their like little children, can't finish what they bloody started.

I feel suddenly nauseous as the frosty git decides it isn't awkward enough. His arms wrapping around my shoulders. Pulling me backwards by force.

"I wasn't aware this was a hostage situation. Ease up idiot!"

He doesn't, everyone just stares at us. I guess no one is really sure what to make of...well this.

"Hands off England."

I can't help but take note of how serious and demanding Alfred is. It is slightly un nerving. Wriggling about I look up darkly, "enough, stop winding him up. I refuse to be apart of your stupid rivalry."

Ivan pulls me closer, how unpleasant. Not that this is at all the right time but I can't actually hear or feel his heartbeat...creepy.

His sodding giant fingers are gonna cause bruises, seriously. But it's all defiantly to wind up Alfred, his eyes never breaking from blazing blue.

How rude, holding me so tightly and looking at America. Bloody figures, why Belarus likes him is beyond me.

...

*Al's pov*

"Hand over Arthur right now." It's his last warning. I'm totally not accepting this commie bastard mocking me, worst off all using Arthur to do it.

He laughs that creepy foreign laugh, deliberately tightening his grip around England. As soon as I see a flash of pain across that stubborn limey's face I totally lose it.

Punching Ivan right in his ugly, void like face. At least it's a big enough target.

He releases Arthur as he crashes backwards. I waste no time in pulling my room mate away, he might fret and argue but he's staying by my side. Reluctant or not.

*Arthur's pov*

I can't believe he just did what he did. Talk about making a bad situation worse. Thankfully the others step in as Ivan gets back up. Keeping the two well apart.

"We better leave for now." Nodding stiffly to us Ludwig joins Gilbert in coaxing the Russian away. The rest giving us muted apologies, encouragement and goodbyes.

As the door shuts I sigh in relief. Quickly getting irritated once more as I'm still being held tightly, like some defiant infant.

"Enough git!" wrenching myself free I scowl. "Another One of your brilliant hero operations huh? Hitting him like that. It was un necessary, stupid and thoughtless! I didn't need your help!"

It's humiliating. It makes my heart pound even harder, hurting worse...when he dose crazy things. I know in reality...he basically did that for me.

"Thank you."

"What?" I can hear to shock and hope in his voice, staring wide eyed at me.

"No ones ever...really done anything like that for me. As stupid as it was...I know you meant well."

Meeting his gaze somewhat shyly I crack a smile, "It was endearing, in a bizarre, moronic, bull in a china shop kind of way."

He laughs loudly nodding in agreement. Readjusting his glasses he grins, "The hero always saves the damsel in distress!"

My smile drops, moment officially ruined. "Jeez is everything a movie and game to you?" I turn away beginning to clean up after the carnage.

"No not everything, you're real!"

It happens so fast, now, well somehow I'm far too close to him. Our eyes meet, my heartbeat quickens. "What?"

I gasp as he pulls me into a heavy hug, my chin barely reaching his shoulder. And he's leaning over...how humiliating. Is he really that much taller? I mean come on it's unfair!

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just happy."

I'll...accept this. Returning the notion I reach around him, which is harder than one would think. Burring my fingers in his messy shirt. His scent is overwhelming, not in a gross need to bath kind of way. In a soft, mixture of God knows what, it's him. And maybe cola?

"Idiot."

There's that feeling again. The tense and sudden one, my chest's so tight it's hard to breath. My heart so wild nothing in the world can calm it now. This happens whenever we get close, which really makes me reconsider this best friend thing.

It's so difficult, like this I almost want to do something very stupid. I feel dizzy, sot of drunk without the cursing, violence and feeling of overwhelming misery.

This is nice.

Only every time anything like this happens I always panic, trying and always failing to compose myself. Giving Alfred some piss poor reaction. I always think to myself, _'he'll notice!'_ and that only makes matters worse.

I'm so disappointed in myself, I'm still so very much in love with him.

Dammit it, sod will power and magic, it has not worked at all!

And now I'm smiling, great. This is just fantastic. Before I think it through I let the words slip.

"I'm also...happy."

His arms tighten around me as he rambles on about some moive scene. I don't want to push him away, or say anything at all. God knows I'd just ruin it all in an instant. Yes I am indeed aware that Alfred is not the only one to be an official mood killer.

*Alfred's pov*

I must be dreaming. Either that or Ivan put me into a coma because this just can't be real.

Arthur Kirkland, the most stubborn person to live is letting me hug him. And better yet he's hugging me back. Normally all he dose is scream something crazy and British at me. Honestly I have nooo idea what's he's saying or meaning half the time.

But this I understand even less, it feels so right. Like we should always be like this...is that weird?

Probably. Hahahaha!

I pull up a little just to check he's not dead or something. He looks at me, he's always got some kind of sourness to his expressions. But that's okay, I actually understand it. Arthur just can't express himself properly, always the awkward, smart mouthed, little hilarious blond Brit.

He doesn't know, he's beautiful.

If only he'd stay quiet, like this. Just sometimes that would be awesome. Like this he's so cute! With his big green eyes, messy soft hair. He looks a little red though, he's normally so pale for the first few months of knowing him I thought he may be secretly Goth. He wasn't.

That look he's giving me right now, half annoyed, half at ease. Only Arthur could smash two emotions like that together and get away with it.

Damn...he really is nice. I just wanna do something heroic, all brave and totally bold like. Why over think things? I'm American, born man of action!

*Arthur's pov*

Well turns out I didn't have to do anything stupid. Alfred's done it for me. I should clap!

Pushing away I successful free my lips from his, "d-don't get carried away! Sleep it off jeez!"

It's night right?, flicking off the light I find mercy in the darkness. Darting up to my bed and burring myself in a flurry of bedsheets. So what I'm still in my school uniform, wearing shoes in bed? So what I've left him standing there bemused and alone...in the dark. I'm an awful person.

Oh God, I think my face is burning so much it might be glowing. In the fucking dark!

Facing the wall I can hear him shuffle to bed, silent. No idea how but I just know he's smiling stupidly right now, probably dyeing to laugh, that insufferable git. His stupid is contagious!

And all I know for sure is I've got it bad. I bite my pillow to stop a groan or maybe a laugh. Either way noise is not to be trusted.

I still can't quit quell that warm mushy feeling inside, it's so unfair.

Like this it almost leads me to hope that maybe, just maybe he could love me too. Secretly, returning everything I could possibly dream of. Rescuing me from feeling like a fool every moment I breath.

Unlikely.

But I can hope. It's a nice ideal to believe in.

Of course I'm never falling for something as foolish as that. I'm too smart.

Defiantly.

I'm not falling any deeper...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Arthur, poor Alfred! Poor me! This is all in my head after all XD<strong>

**Reviews, flying mint bunny commands it!**


End file.
